Cheer Fever
by jadedragon88
Summary: IM BACK!*CHAPTER 7 FINALLY UPLOADED!*This story takes place after the movie, when the Rancho Carne crew have headed off to college. Mostly Missy/Jan . its my first fic, so PLEASE PLEASE read and review! i dont give a damn what u write! II
1. A new year

Chapter 1  
  
Torrance Shipman stepped down off the bus, exhilarated at what was ahead for her at her new college. She had received a cheerleading-scholarship to Cal Saint Dominguez Hills and couldn't wait for the classes to begin. Okay, I know Cliff won't be coming to my college, but who says I still can't have a little fun? thought Torrance, missing her rocker boyfriend. Oh well, I still have my best bud Missy.  
  
As well as Missy, the rest of the old Rancho Carne crew had all gone to Saint Dominguez. Unfortunately, so was Aaron. The former cheerleader started picking up chicks as soon as he opened his car door. "Hey hey hey ladies! Wanna see my spirit stick?"  
  
Oh my god, that is so Jan's line! Torrance thought, annoyed. Apart from that whole 'hey hey hey' thing, though. Haha, poor girls. They so don't know what is in store for them. Torrance smiled and giggled at the thought of Aaron's cheating antics.  
  
"Hey Torrance! Torr! Over here! TORRANCE!"  
  
Turning, Torrance spied Missy, waving her arms wildly next to her gleaming blue Beetle. "Hey! Wassup, girl?" Missy exclaimed as the two hugged and slapped hands.  
  
"Not much-just trying to get my head around the fact that my bro is going out with a cheerleader who's like, 3 years older than him!"  
  
"Oh, no way! You know, my bro's going out with a cheerleader too!"  
  
"Hey!" laughed Torrance. "At least I know I have some brains!"  
  
"Oh, that reminds me-Cliff wanted me to give this to you." Missy handed Torrance a little slip of paper. "Oh, and these as well." Missy pulled a huge bouquet of sweet smelling pink roses out of her car and placed then in Torrance's outstretched arms.  
  
"Oh my god, that is so sweet! Give your bro a kiss from me, okay?"  
  
"Um, no. I think you can do that, Torr!" Missy grinned slyly.  
  
"Hehe, yeah." Said Torrance, envisaging herself kissing Cliff. "Mmmmmmmmm."  
  
"Hey, cut that out!" Missy shook Torrance, waking her from her daydream and shaking rose petals everywhere.  
  
"Okay, okay! Lets see what this note says."  
  
Dear Torrance,  
  
Hey! I hope you like the roses-I especially picked them for you, even though I don't really know what your favourite flower is! Sorry…Anyway, just wanted to tell you that I love you so much! Hehe…come back with Missy after college to our house-I've got another surprise for you! Bye!  
  
Love with all my heart,  
  
1 Cliff xxoo  
  
"Oh! He is such a sweetie!" a soppy smile plastered on her face, she held the note against her chest.  
  
"Yeah, alright Torr! Save the mush for my brother. Hey, there's Les and Jan!" said Missy, spying two guys strolling up the footpath towards the college. "Lets say hi!"  
  
Pulling Torrance, Missy ran towards them, locking her car with a beep of her keys.  
  
"LES! JAN!"  
  
The two guys turned. Sure, one was Les, but the other was a cute blonde guy with a baseball cap pulled low on his head.  
  
"Hey Les! How are you? Who's your friend?" asked Torrance, her and Missy greeting Les.  
  
"Hey guys! Um, this is Tim Romlen-I met him at Nationals last year."  
  
"Hey! You must be Torrance and Missy! Les has told me all about you." said Tim, flashing a killer smile and a look of his baby blue eyes, holding his hand out for a shake.  
  
"Yeah…" Torrance said dreamily, shaking his hand.  
  
"Um, Torrance? I think Tim is Le's, you know, partner?" whispered Missy into her ear. "Plus, you have a boyfriend!"  
  
"Oh my god, you're right!" Torrance went bright red.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Tim, looking curiously at Torrance.  
  
"No, no, she's fine! She just needs a drink, that's all!" Missy thumped Torrance on the back to make their story more believable. "Er, we'll catch up with you guys later in class, alright?" said Missy quickly, leading Torrance away.  
  
"Whoops…" mumbled Torrance.  
  
"Okay, there's Jan-you can stay here if you want, Torr. You don't want to embarrass yourself again!"  
  
"No, it's okay." said Torrance, smoothing her intricate hairdo, and taking a deep breath. "Lets go."  
  
"Jan, my man, how are you?" rapped out Missy, walking up to him, slapping hands with him.  
  
"Hey Miss! Torr, looking good! Um, this is my new girlfriend, Lina Meudar. Lina, this is Missy and Torrance."  
  
A buxom blonde stood next to Jan and glared at the two, contorting her pretty features, which were slathered in makeup.  
  
"That's her? Hoochie Mama Supreme?" whispered Torrance to Missy, both looking at her in secret disgust.  
  
"U, okay, nice to meet you, Lina." smiled Missy, holding out her hand to shake, a pang of jealousy running through her (Missy, what is wrong with you?! )  
  
"Excuse me? Zat would be Miss Meudar to you. I don't shake hands vith filth like you," said Lina in a strong French accent, looking disdainfully at Missy's outstretched hand.  
  
"Lina! Don't be so unfriendly! These are my friends!" scolded Jan.  
  
"Er, okay then." said Missy, withdrawing her hand and giving Jan the eyebrow (Oh, he is so cute! Missy, stop it!). "Can I talk to you, Jan?"  
  
"Uh, sure Miss. What?" Missy motioned for him to come closer. Jan came closer. Missy grabbed Jan by the collar.  
  
"What the HELL were you thinking, picking an French ho for a girlfriend? I bet she's so stupid she can't even spell her own name!" said Missy furiously through gritted teeth.  
  
"She's nice to me!" whispered back Jan.  
  
"Yeah, not 'cause she actually likes you! Use your brain, Einstein! She's a frigging SLUT!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I'll see you later Miss-maybe you'll have calmed down by then!" said Jan, gently pulling Missy's clenched fist off his shirt.  
  
"Okay, what was that all about?" Torrance asked Missy as they walked away from Jan and Lina and towards their classes.  
  
"Nothing! I just can't believe Jan would go out with a girl like that!"  
  
"You like him, don't you Miss? You like Jan!"  
  
Missy stopped and stared at Torrance. "No, of course I don't! He's got a girlfriend."  
  
"Missy, don't deny it! I know your quirks, your behaviour. You can tell me! I know you like him." Torrance put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Alright, I do! But he'll never like me for more than a friend! He's so into those slutty whore-type girls."  
  
"You never know Missy, you never know." replied Torrance, putting her arm round Missy as they walked into class.  
  
Whitney and Courtney lined up for their lunch in the canteen line. It had been half a day and they still hadn't seen anyone they knew. Not that it mattered anyway, 'cause all they were doing was picking up guys.  
  
Looking around slyly, Courtney slipped a plastic fork off her lunch tray and onto the floor. "Whoops!" she said, a hand covering her mouth. She bent over and snapped her spankys, visible below her short cheerleading skirt, making sure the brown-eyed babe behind had a clear view, then picked up her fork.  
  
Whitney turned and rolled her eyes as Courtney straightened up. "Courtney, that is so yesterday. You've been doing that spanky routine for over a year now. I think you need a bit of variation." She flashed her pearly whites at the guy behind Courtney. He smiled back. Still smiling, Whitney raised her hand over Courtney's shoulder towards the guy. "Hey! I'm Whitney Dow. And you are?"  
  
"Daniel Stevens. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Whitney," he said with a smile, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"Ooh, I'm liking you already," purred Whitney. "This is my friend, Courtney Egbert."  
  
Glaring at Whitney, Courtney turned and pouted at Daniel, looking him up and down. "Nice." she said at him, glaring at Whitney one more time before stalking off. Finally, a guy all to myself! thought Whitney.  
  
"So, you must be a cheerleader if you go here. What squad did you cheer for?" Whitney asked sweetly of Daniel.  
  
"The East Compton Clovers." Whitney stood there with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, I'm white, why was I in the Clovers? Well, I was one of the few in the squad-they always put me at the back, 'cause I was too conspicuous!" laughed Daniel.  
  
"Um, yeah." Whitney said with a little forced laugh, not thinking that at all. "Listen, I gotta go have some lunch, so maybe I'll see you round?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe." grinned Daniel.  
  
"Okay then, later!" Whitney ran off in Courtney's direction.  
  
A few minutes later, Casey entered the canteen. She spied her brother and ran up to him. "Daniel! What are you doing? I thought I told you to meet me outside ten minutes ago!"  
  
"Sorry, Case, but I got caught up." He stared dreamily at Whitney's back.  
  
"WHITNEY!? You like WHITNEY!? Oh my god." Casey couldn't believe it. Out of everyone, her brother had to pick an airhead to have a crush on.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Know her? She was in the Toros with me, Daniel!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, oh. Well, I gotta go. Don't flirt with anyone else, okay?"  
  
"Yes Casey my sister dear."  
  
Outside the canteen on the lawn, Carver and Darcy sat.  
  
"You know Carver, I can't believe how fit and thin you are now! All that yoga must have really paid off," Darcy said through mouthfuls of her lunch. "I guess you're all ready for Wolf Wall's now, eh?"  
  
Carver nibbled on a celery stick and stretched out her slender, toned legs. "Yeah, no one can call me a cow now! I'll show Jan."  
  
"Hey, about him, have you seen his girlfriend? She's like, total slut material."  
  
"What, she's a cheerleader too?"  
  
"No, she's like a Penthouse cover-girl or something, met Jan through a mutual friend, so I heard. She came just this morning to see him off."  
  
"Urgh, I hate sluts-though I can't say much more for Courtney and Whitney though."  
  
"Yeah."giggled Darcy, and the two exchanged hi-fives, then sat down to eat the rest of their lunch.  
  
"Missy!" called Jan, motioning for her and Torrance to come over.  
  
"Um, hey!" she said, walking over with Torrance, who had a smirk on her face. "I'm all better now, don't worry." Missy said with a grin and a wink of an eye.  
  
"Yeah, she took her medication." Torrance said evilly, grinning.  
  
"Lina and I are having a party tonight-you guys wanna come? I've invited practically the whole crew."  
  
"Yeah sure! We'd love to."  
  
"Okay, great! So I'll see you girls at 6.00 pm my place!"  
  
"Or maybe earlier!" called Missy to his retreating back, looking at it wistfully.  
  
"Miss, don't make it quite so obvious yet, girl!" Torrance reminded her best bud.  
  
"Oops…"said Missy, smacking herself on the forehead.  
  
"Don't stress! Lets just eat and forget about the whole thing." The two sat down to finish off their food. 


	2. We meet again

1.1 Chapter 2  
  
Sparky Polastri stepped out of his Volvo and took a deep breath. He was wearing a purple silk shirt open to reveal his hairy chest, a red and yellow flamenco skirt, a turban on his head full of fruit, and those same old leather lace-up boots.  
  
Walking into the college gymnasium, Sparky posed with a flourish of his hand.  
  
"Here I am for my flamenco lessons!" he said dramatically.  
  
The group inside warming up all stared open mouthed.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Freak alert!"  
  
Sparky looked at the sea of astonished faces, and realised it was Monday, not Sunday.  
  
He whipped off his turban and flamenco skirt, revealing white silk pyjama bottoms covered in pink polka dots.  
  
"Oh crap! I forgot to change before I left! Oh well…um, class! I'm your new cheer teacher...Sparky Polastri. You may call me Mr. Polastri or Sir. Any attempt to make a funny comment about my name, or call me Mr. P or Sparky, I will pull your eyebrows off and feed them to your brain through your nose!"  
  
"Isn't that Sparky Polastri?" Casey dopily wondered.  
  
"Well duh, when did you figure that out?" retorted Courtney with a smirk.  
  
"Who?" Daniel was confused. How did all these girls know so many people he had never heard of?  
  
"Shut up Daniel." came back the reply of his younger sibling.  
  
Sparky made a feeble attempt to start the class. "Shhhhhh, nononononono. I am a teacher, that is what I am..."  
  
"I thought he was a choreographer," whispered Whitney to Courtney.  
  
"…You, are cheerleaders. Cheerleaders are dancers, who have gone- "  
  
"Shut up already!" Jan stood up to make his point. "We've heard this before! We're not paying you, so cut the crap and say something different!!!"  
  
"Did I tell you about my pet monkey Jo?" asked Sparky of the class.  
  
They all stared with looks of disbelief, wondering where that obscure question had come from.  
  
"No, really! He's a great star on Broadway! Jo Monkeyman, they call him.." Sparky went into a long detailed speech about his monkey's achievements, oblivious to the people around him.  
  
Darcy couldn't take anymore. What the hell is wrong with this moron? she thought. I can't take it. He is getting out of here!!! Slowly, she crawled away from the group, and ran off to get someone of higher authority.  
  
"…and once, he even had a guest role on ER! He had something like, a deadly virus or something which killed all the doctors…" Sparky blabbed on, and on, as his class struggled to keep awake. He didn't even notice when two big, burly guys came up behind him and dragged him away by the arms. A big orange bottle containing many pills fell out of his pyjama pocket, followed by a large bottle of water. The men dragged him until he had disappeared from view.  
  
The former Toro squad breathed a sigh of relief as their arch-nemesis disappeared.  
  
As soon as everyone was quiet, a slender redhead stood up and turned to face the class.  
  
"I'm taking control now-anyone who doesn't know me, I'm Roxy Jordan, I'm like, a veteran in cheering, so everyone split, and watch a master at work."  
  
Everyone looked at her with disgust. Courtney and Whitney exchanged dirty looks.  
  
"She puts the ho in homosexual." Courtney muttered.  
  
"Oh my god, Courtney!" Whitney exclaimed. "I can't believe you still say those lame jokes. They are so last year and so immature! Me, I put the me, in Daniel!"  
  
"Oh, whatever! I can't believe you like that guy! He's like, Casey's brother!"  
  
"Oh what!? Oh my god, Casey? He's related to Casey? But he's so cute and she's like, eurgh!"  
  
"Oh my god guys! You are so mean! Casey's cool." chipped in Darcy, who couldn't help but stand up for her little friend.  
  
"What?" Casey asked dopily.  
  
Roxy stamped her foot and screwed her hands into fists. "HELLO!? You're all supposed to be looking at me!"  
  
Everyone stuck their finger up at Roxy, so the girl promptly sat down and sulked, arms akimbo.  
  
"Screw you, bitch." Missy said as she rolled her eyes. A familiar ugly redhead walked in. Roxy looked overjoyed. "Oh look, it's my sister Bailey! She'll fix all of this! Hey Bailey, my class is dissing me!"  
  
Missy raised an eyebrow. "Your class? In your dreams, woman!"  
  
"And not even then!" added Torrance, the two girls giving each other hi- fives, grinning.  
  
"Oh my god, its Big Bitch! I mean, hi!" Darcy muttered(loud enough so the former Miss Red could hear.)  
  
Standing with her hands on her hips, Bailey spoke to them in that annoying voice they all knew too well.  
  
"Miss me? I'll teach you to screw the Regionals for me!"  
  
"Hello, it wasn't your squad anyway! I was captain!" said Torrance angrily.  
  
"Plus, it was like six months ago-get over it, hag!" yelled Les, standing up to emphasise his speech. Tim whispered into Les's ear. "Who's that?"  
  
Les replied, "Be glad you don't know her, even though I'm sure you will soon."  
  
"Right," commanded Bailey. "Get off your lazy butts, I want to see you guys do a Wolf's Wall!"  
  
"What makes you the boss of us?" Carver whispered, annoyed.  
  
"What's a Wolf's Wall?" asked Roxy, dopily.  
  
"Oh jeez, even I know now!" said Casey, exasperated.  
  
Bailey sneered. "You are so stupid, Roxy! How'd you even get into this college with a brain like yours? I want to see you on top of the Wolf's Wall, NOW!"  
  
Everyone got into position to attempt the pyramid.  
  
"Do I look like a milkmaid, 'cause someone feels like a cow, and I know its not Carver this time!" shouted Jan, struggling to hold up Roxy, Les laughing at the old memory.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Roxy said indignantly, wobbling as she lost focus.  
  
"Concentrate, you cow!" yelled Jan. But it was too late. Roxy lost balance, destroying the pyramid on her way down. She landed with a thump on top of Daniel.  
  
"Why, hello!" she said with a flirtatious smile, undressing him with her eyes. Daniel freaked and backed away.  
  
Roxy turned to see her sister glaring down at her.  
  
"Roxy, I knew you shouldn't have eaten all those Tim Tams before we left! Drop and give me fifty!" Everyone smirked as Roxy warily got down and started the push ups, struggling by four.  
  
Torrance and Missy walked back to Missy's Beetle. It had been a long day and they couldn't wait to get away from the Cal State Dominguez Hills.  
  
"I wonder what that surprise Cliff has for me is." Torrance wondered.  
  
"You'll see." Missy said with a grin. Suddenly they saw Lina, stepping out of her yellow convertible. "Quick! Hide!" hissed Missy, pulling Torrance down behind a bush with her. "I want to see what will happen." Torrance nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Jan walked out of the college slowly. But when he saw his girlfriend, his eyes lit up and he ran over to her to give her a big hug. But Lina had other things in mind. She flung her arms around Jan and promptly began kissing him passionately, whilst squeezing his butt. Still kissing, Lina pushed him against the bonnet of a car unbuttoning his shirt. Unfortunately, this was Missy's precious Beetle. Torrance almost puked at the sight, bile rising in her throat, while Missy had just seen enough.  
  
Standing up, she walked out of her hiding place and unlocked the car. The beep startled the two, and they looked around, bewildered. Missy made a shooing motion with her hands.  
  
"Okay guys, shows over. Why don't you two get a room or something?"  
  
Lina sneered. "Vot?"  
  
Missy rolled her eyes. "For real, I wanna go home! So back off before I leave tyre marks all over your pretty face!"  
  
Lina glared and pulled Jan towards her convertible. Rolling their eyes yet again, Missy and Torrance got into the Beetle.  
  
"She is such a slut.," muttered Missy as she started the ignition. 


	3. Jan's party

Missy and Torrance pulled up at Miss's house. Cliff was waiting excitedly at the door, a huge grin plastered on his face and a small velvet box in his hand. Torrance whispered to Missy, casting a sidelong glance towards the box. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
Missy shook her head warily. "Don't get your hopes up, Torr. My brother has no intention of proposing, as far as I know."  
  
She locked the car and walked slowly up the stone steps, while Torrance dashed into Cliff's outstretched arms. He picked her up and twirled her around, giving her a big kiss. Torrance jumped down and grabbed the box eagerly. "Is this the surprise?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Cliff said sheepishly. "I know it's not that much, but I wanted you over here anyway."  
  
Torrance's heart rose in anticipation as she slowly opened the box, holding her breath. Inside was a gleaming silver ID bracelet. "Oh, its beautiful!" breathed Torrance, turning it over to read the inscription out loud.  
  
"To my dear Torrance, you're just what I need! Love always, Cliff-thanks Cliff! I love you so much!" exclaimed Torrance, giving her boy a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Missy walked over to them, a look of realisation on her face.  
  
"Oh my god! Jan and his bitch's party is in only 2 hours! We have to get ready!"  
  
"Do you wanna come, Cliff? I'm sure Jan wouldn't mind-though I'm not sure about Lina!"  
  
Cliff pretended to think about it. "Yeah, sure!" he said, a smile spreading on his face.  
  
The Pantone's front door opened, and the two best friends stepped out, totally transformed. Missy wore dark denim hipster flares, rhinestone belt slung low. A midriff peasant blouse exposed her toned stomach and belly ring. Chunky black platforms covered her feet, and a delicate silver chain adorned her neck.  
  
Torrance was equally gorgeous in an off-the-shoulder black blouse, studded red mini and strappy black heels. A red rose choker encircled her neck, her new silver bracelet on her wrist. Both girls hair were in sexy, tousled updos, their make-up immaculate.  
  
Cliff leant on the Beetle, waiting in a simple white shirt and baggy army- fatigue pants, 'The Clash' embroidered on one pocket. He grinned and wolf- whistled in approval.  
  
Cliff, Missy and Torrance arrived at Jan's house, half an hour earlier than the set time. They walked across the huge green lawn to the front door, and rang the bell. Lina answered the door, dressed like a playboy bunny. She was wearing a black semi-transparent halter split down to the navel, a black bow tie and silver hotpants. Bunny ears sat atop her head and black knee-high f**k me boots covered her large feet.  
  
Torrance whispered in disgust to her friends. "Is this what she wears to parties?"  
  
"Jan, your loser friends are here!" yelled Lina, turning her head so her words could be more clearly heard.  
  
"Nice to see you too!" sneered Missy to Lina's turned head. Lina snapped her head back and gazed provocatively at the new bait, Cliff. Cliff stuck her finger up at her, Miss and Torr giggling. Lina glared and stormed off, pushing past Jan as he approached his guests. Cliff pulled his sister and girlfriend in to face Jan. Missy's heart leapt, as he looked particularly fine that night in an open-necked checked shirt and blue baggy skater jeans.  
  
"Missy, you're looking particularly fine tonight." Jan said with a grin. Missy blinked as she had a feeling of déjà vu. "Oh, and you too, Torrance!"  
  
Missy's eyes glazed over as she began to fantasise…Torrance saw this, and promptly but discreetly poked her in the back, releasing her from her trance.  
  
"Um, thanks Jan!" said Torrance quickly for the both of them.  
  
"Come on! There's a long night of partying to come! Oh and Cliff, I've got a sufficient supply of Clash records which we can play tonight." Jan motioned for his guests to follow him through his huge furnished house towards the back yard. Cliff clasped his hands together. "Thankyou!" he whispered upwards.  
  
Jan's backyard was a dream. It was covered in glittering coloured lights, the large fountain in the middle glowing as light reflected off it. A makeshift dance floor was made on top of the huge pool, a sheet of strong clear Perspex placed on top, hundreds of lit coloured candles floating under it.  
  
"Don't worry, the Perspex can hold you all without breaking. We tested an elephant on it this afternoon!" Jan said, grinning at Missy. "It's absolutely beautiful." Missy breathed, astonished how different Jan's backyard was to its usual.  
  
"Okay people, this party can not go wrong-or so I hope! The food table is over here, and the drinks table is over there." Jan pointed to three huge tables, covered in white tablecloths. " I hired a DJ, who is over there. Ask him to play whatever-the guy is a genius! Just mingle and enjoy tonight!" Jan turned and walked back inside his house to give his girlfriend some support (for what, Jan didn't know.)  
  
Torrance saw Missy's miserable look and gave her a reassuring hug. " Come on, Miss! There's no point trying to catch his attention all night, when he's preoccupied with her!" Missy gave in reluctantly and walked over to the food table for some munchies. Jan came back outside, Lina behind him, still glaring at Cliff.  
  
Who are those guys? Missy wondered as three guys she had never seen before walked through the door. "Hey Jan! Who are your friends?" she shouted to Jan, pointing, catching his and the other three guys' attention.  
  
"Miss, don't you know it is rude to point? This is Josh Ryan, Jesus James, Gordon Savvy," said Jan, introducing the guys in turn. "Guys, meet Missy Pantone, one of my best buddies ever." Jan squeezed Missy tight as she grinned. "Apart from Les, that is, and here he is now!"  
  
Les and Tim walked in and greeted Jan, slapping hands. Les went over to Torrance and Missy and gave them each big hugs.  
  
"Hey guys! How are you doing? And who's the friend, Torr?"  
  
"Hey! This is my boyfriend Cliff. He's also Miss's bro." Cliff smiled and shook hands with Les. Les grinned. "Ooh, family relations!"  
  
Soon Casey and Daniel arrived, followed closely by Courtney and Whitney. Whitney gazed and Daniel's retreating ass, smiling to herself. Seeing Jan's friends as fresh meat, Courtney tried to entice them with her usual spanky routine. All three guys fell for it, totally under her spell, doing whatever she wanted them to. "…and, can you carry me over here? Thanks guys, you are all such sweeties!"  
  
Music started, and the DJ added a funky beat to Mandy Moore's 'I Wanna Be With You', which everyone could dance to. Cliff took Torrance's hand and led her onto the makeshift dance floor, and the two danced the night away. Seeing this, Whitney shyly walked over to Daniel.  
  
"Hey, um Daniel! I don't suppose you want to dance with me?"  
  
Daniel smiled as he obliged. "Sure, why not? I'd love to." He pulled Whitney to the dance floor, leaving Casey all alone. Leering, Josh came over to her.  
  
"Are you wearing spanky pants?" he asked, looking her up and down. Casey decided he had a few too many to drink, and shook her head. "Aah, no. You see, I get changed after school." Josh looked disappointed and walked back to Courtney, who was being fed grapes by the other two love-struck boys.  
  
Casey was all alone again, and a little tear slid down her cheek as she watched everyone else having fun. Les saw how forlorn and lost Casey looked, and took pity on her. Pulling Tim with him, he ran over to her.  
  
"Come on Case, it takes three to tango! Lets dance!" Casey grinned as all three walked over to the pool, all her previous hang-ups gone.  
  
While Jan's friends took toilet breaks, Courtney decided to make things a little more interesting. Walking over to the preoccupied DJ, she bent over and snapped her spankys. The DJ gawked and stared, his gaze transfixed on Courtney's rear end. Whitney heard the snap, and looked over. Motioning for Daniel to stay put, she walked over to Courtney and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Courtney, why are you still wearing your cheerleading skirt?"  
  
Courtney faltered as she failed to think of a good answer. "Er, well, I, um, didn't have time to…"  
  
Whitney looked sympathetically at her friend. "Was it laundry day today, Courtney?" she asked gently. Courtney looked down at her feet and mumbled quietly, "Yes."  
  
Whitney gave Courtney a hug in hope to make her feel better. Josh, Jesus and Gordon made their way over to Courtney again, carrying huge feather fans and a velvet settee.  
  
"We'll take it from here, Whitney," Gordon informed her.  
  
"Where did you get those exotic items from, Gordon?" Whitney asked, an inquisitive look on her face. Gordon shrugged. "We found them in the room under the stairs. There's lots more items like these."  
  
Jesus added with a grin, "We reckon Jan went through a Cleopatra phase, what with all those jewelled headdresses down there!"  
  
Whitney giggled and ran off towards Daniel. Carver ran in, looking sexy but flustered in a sparkly blue boob tube and white mini.  
  
"Whew! Sorry I'm late, Jan! My car broke down so I had to run all the way here!"  
  
Gordon and Jesus looked on admiringly. "Hello, and who might you be?" asked Jesus.  
  
Carver looked down shyly (no guy had ever noticed her before!). "M-my name is Katie Carver, but all my friends just address me by my last name."  
  
Gordon licked his lips. "Have you seen this fabulous dance floor yet, Carver?" he asked her softly as he and Jesus led her away.  
  
Courtney stifled a shriek as the previous Miss Lard-face of the squad stole two of her man-servants. Josh saw her face, ready to crumple into tears, and put an arm around her. "Don't worry, Courtie! I'm still here for you."  
  
Courtney looked into Josh's big chocolate brown eyes, and pulled him close for a hug, tears of happiness running down her face, feelings of insecurity disappearing.  
  
A dark-haired beauty and a blond Adonis entered the backyard, the blond looking slightly nervous. Darcy called out to Jan, who was dancing extremely close with Lina.  
  
"Jan! Hi! I'm late, duh, because of my friend here. Jan, this is my neighbour, Jay Warner. Do you remember him?" A blank look came over Jan's face.  
  
"I, um, tried out for your squad last year?" Jay prompted him.  
  
"Oh, now I know who you are!" Jan broke out into a silly grin. "Well, whatever man, like they say, the more the merrier!"  
  
'Yeah, ok, ok. Anyway, I was just explaining why I came so late, 'cause Jay's so shy, it took me AGES to convince him!" Darcy lightly smacked Jay across the head. He smiled and rubbed his head gently.  
  
Meanwhile Les looked to see who the newcomers were. "Isn't that the ballet guy from tryouts last year? I think his name was Jay, or something."  
  
Tim looked up from his half eaten chicken salad. "What?" 


	4. The terrible two arrive

Chapter 4  
  
Roxy and Bailey stalked in, both wearing reflective silver Oakleys. Bailey wore a black leather shirtdress zipped right down to reveal her pumped up silver Wonderbra. Roxy was a fashion disaster, as she tried to copy her sister's 'perfect' style. She wore a black leather waistcoat unbuttoned, only a silver bandeau underneath, and a white plaid skirt.  
  
"Oh look! It's the invasion of the Bitches from Outer Space!" Missy called out in the sister's direction. Lowering her Oakleys, Bailey replied with malice, " You're just jealous that you don't have the rack that I have, loser! All the men want me." In one swift movement, she grabbed the sides of her jacket, pulled them apart, and ran a licked finger down her cleavage.  
  
"Oh jeez," Missy shuddered and turned away. "I really, really didn't need to see that, really I didn't. I mean, that was such a pathetic comeback." Torrance and Cliff sniggered.  
  
Jan came up to greet the guests. "Hey Big Red!"  
  
Bailey turned and stared Jan in the eye. With lightning quick hands, she grabbed his jaw and squeezed it tight in her hand. "Don't even THINK about calling me that! That is so last year. The name is BAILEY."  
  
There were groaning sounds and shrieks of pleasure coming from behind a large tree on the far side of Jan's yard. People moved closer to it, curious. Lina quickly appeared from behind it, zipping up her hotpants and holding a long clear tubular object behind her back. Flushing, she said in a rush, "Just had a qvick toilet break zat's all!"  
  
Everyone, of course realised what Lina had really been doing, all smiled weakly and rushed to the nearest bush to puke. Jan shook his head slowly and walked inside to get an aspirin.  
  
Roxy hadn't even noticed what had just happened, and felt that she wasn't getting enough attention. Running over to Lina, she gave her a huge shove. "You think you're some kind of playboy bunny? Get a life, 'cause you're too f**king fat, girl!"  
  
Lina's mouth was wide open in shock, and she shoved Roxy back. "Vot?! Shut up, you…you…stick!"  
  
Roxy smirked and placed her hands at her hips. "Oh yeah, real good comeback, there, bitch!"  
  
Infuriated, Lina raised her hand and gave Roxy a stinging slap across the face, leaving a red handprint. Pulling each other's hair and spitting in each other's faces, the two girls fought and rolled across the grass. Seeing what was happening, Jan ran out of the house to stop the catfight, but was too late. "STOP!" he yelled. His shouts in vain, the girls rolled between a small gap in the pool's Perspex dance floor and fell in.  
  
Dancer's watched on as the two thrashed under the plastic, unable to get out. Jan covered his eyes in embarrassment, and then walked back inside for another aspirin.  
  
Ten minutes later, Jan came back out and decided to break the tense atmosphere of the night with a speech. Taking a glass of bubbly from the nearest table, he climbed up onto the edge of the fountain to be more clearly seen.  
  
"I'd like to propose a toast to everyone for making it through the first, stressful, day of college. Thanks for being here, so just-WHOA!" Jan slipped and fell, banging his head on the side of the fountain on the way down, and fell in with big splash. There was a hush as people looked in horror. Bailey stifled a giggle, while Roxy just let it all out. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she guffawed, crawling out of the pool, wearing the 'drowned rat' look. People glared daggers at the dumb girl.  
  
Missy became really worried and ran over to Jan, coughing and spluttering in the fountain. She pulled him out and helped him to stand, blotting the small bloody gash that had appeared on his head with a tissue from her jean pocket.  
  
"Are you okay? Jan? Do you need anything?"  
  
Lina rolled out from under the Perspex and strutted over to Jan, soaking wet. She pushed Missy out of the way.  
  
"Piss off, bitch! He's my man and only I know what he vants!" Lina proceeded to kiss Jan passionately. Jan gasped and turned beetroot red from lack of oxygen, yells muffled by Lina's huge lips. Missy pushed Lina away, fuming.  
  
"You idiot! You almost suffocated him, you LOSER! Don't you know ANYTHING!?"  
  
" Fine then! I'll just make out vith another guy then!" Lina ran up to Jan's clique and gave them a tongue thrashing French kiss one after another (Ewww, what a slut! thought Torrance and Missy, their thoughts alike). Each guy yelled or Courtney before Lina muffled their shouts, slobbering all over their chins (Again, Torrance and Missy both thought Ewwwww, what a dog!).  
  
Seething with rage, Courtney silently walked up behind Lina, pulled her head back by the hair and punched her in the nose "Bitch!" Courtney yelled. Blood pouring from her face, Lina screamed back at her. "You broke my nose, you f**king vhore! Now I'll have to get it done again!"  
  
Courtney plastered a look of fake sympathy on her face as she walked away. "Awww. You better watch the language, bitch, this is a children's show." Roxy gasped, eyes wide, then crossed her arms, sulking.  
  
Les, seeing Jan's depressed look, decided it was time to part. "Okay, people's party's over! Move off to your own homes and we'll seeya tomorrow!! Come on Tim. Hey Jan, sorry about what happened, man. Don't worry. Hey, I gotta go, 'cause Tim's ma doesn't want him out past his bedtime."  
  
Tim grinned. "Nah man, my mum's cool about stuff like that. He's just playin'. Anyway, let's roll, Les. Catch ya later peoples!"  
  
Cliff and Torrance, stepped off the dancefloor. They'd been dancing all night, almost totally oblivious to the world around them. Torrance was sleeping over at Missy's, and she couldn't wait to get back to their place. She shivered from the night's cold air, so Cliff took off his corduroy jacket and placed it around her shoulders. Torrance smiled at him gratefully.  
  
Missy called over to the two lovebirds. "Hey, I'll just talk to Jan for a while, okay?" Torrance called back, "Hey, no problem! We'll wait for you outside." Torrance and Cliff walked out to the car, hand in hand.  
  
"How 'bout you stay over tonight?" Cliff asked. "Yeah, sure." came the reply. "My parents are at some function thingy and Justin is preoccupied with his ditzy cheerleader girlfriend. You know, I can't believe I haven't met her yet!"  
  
"I wouldn't call all cheerleaders ditzy." Cliff said, smiling. Torrance grinned and kissed him, putting her arms round his waist.  
  
Missy strode over to Jan, hoping to cheer up the poor guy before saying goodnight. As she came closer to him cleaning up the mess, she saw his eyes were red, tears dripping down his face. He sniffed and when saw Missy, quickly wiped away the tears and attempted a weak smile. Missy gasped and ran over to him, a concerned look on her face.  
  
" Jan, what's wrong?" Jan tried to keep the even look on his face, before bursting into tears again. Missy hugged him close (I can't believe I'm actually doing this!), and listened to what he has to say.  
  
"Lina broke up with me. She said…"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Lina stood in front of Jan, hands on hip. She sighed then patted Jan on her shoulder. Jan smiled. "What is it, sweetie?" Taking a deep breath, Lina smoothed back her hair and began to talk. "Look, Janny, zere's better guys out there vor moi. You're just not mon type. And vot ze 'ell is vith your friends?!"  
  
**Flashforward **  
  
Missy gasped, then wiped away his tears with her finger, trying to comfort the distressed guy. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! There are much better girls for you-she doesn't deserve such a terrific guy like you."  
  
She pulled out of Jan's embrace to face him. "I just want to say that no matter what, I'll always be there for you, same with Les, and Torrance, and everyone else."  
  
Salty tears dripped onto her shoulder as Jan hugged her tightly, his head close to her neck. As they pulled away, Jan spoke to her, a small smile on his face.  
  
"You are too sweet, Miss."  
  
She smiled then patted him on the shoulder. "Well, I'd better go home now. Cliff and Torrance are waiting. I'll see ya at school tomorrow, okay?" Jan weakly smiled.  
  
"Yeah." He put his hand on her shoulder, and then leaned forward to kiss Missy softly on her cheek. "Good night."  
  
Missy came out of Jan's front door then shut it behind her. She grinned in awe. "Wow." She whispered, and then walked to her Beetle. 


	5. The next day

Chapter 5  
  
The next morning, Torrance and Missy entered the gymnasium, ready for their gymnastics class, first period. Torrance groaned, putting her hand to her head. "I know I didn't have any alcohol last night, but I swear I have a hangover or something! My head kills."  
  
Missy giggled. "Must be Jan's world famous punch."  
  
Four familiar faces appeared in the gym door. Smiling, the two girls recognised the former Clovers. Torrance greeted them with a wave. "Hey Isis! What took you so long to get here? The first day was yesterday, you know."  
  
Isis laughed. "Hey Torrance! We're just being 'fashionably late', you know what I'm saying?" an innocent look pasted on her face.  
  
"Nah girl, we were just chillin-came back from our Paris holiday just yesterday, baby!" Jenelope confirmed.  
  
Missy came up, having finished her warm-up routine. "Wow, so you guys really have had time to rest and re-cooperate for the new year! How was Paris?"  
  
Lava licked her lips. "Oh man, it was so good! I tell you, French food is da bomb, eh LaFred?" LaFred grinned. "Mm-mmm! But the boys and shopping was the real highlight!"  
  
All six girls laughed and hugged, despite last year's tension between them. Meanwhile, Daniel walked in, holding Whitney's hand, Casey by his other side. Noticing the new arrivals, LaFred broke out of her hug with Torrance. "Ooh baby! Who's that foxy stud?" she said, licking her lips as she eyed off Daniel. Torrance rolled her eyes. "LaFred, don't even think about it! Daniel is Whitney's property."  
  
"Can't a girl just admire the talent round here?" she said innocently, eyes wide, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
The eight girls and Daniel sat down on the wooden floor to wait, stretching to occupy their time. Hearing the gym door creak open, they all stopped stretching, and looked to see who had come. A middle-aged woman with long flowing blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail streamed in. On the way over, she executed a perfect hands-free cartwheel, followed by a faultless front-spring. Everyone stood up, clapped and cheered, utterly surprised by the woman's unexpected display of gymnastics. The woman smiled and motioned for everyone to sit.  
  
"Thankyou. Class, I am your new teacher, Mrs Gretel Darlsen. I will be taking you through this year for gymnastics, and I assure you, you will be absolutely stunning by the end of it! Why are there only nine of you?"  
  
Daniel smiled. "Oh don't worry, Mrs Darlsen. There should be plenty more coming."  
  
"Ooh, baby, he is so hot!" LaFred whispered to no one in particular, and fanned herself.  
  
At that moment Courtney, Tim and Les walked in. Mrs Darlsen turned round to see who the newcomers were, and Courtney gasped. "Mom!?", before promptly fainting. Tim and Les caught her before she hit the floor, while Mrs Darlsen ran over.  
  
"Courtney? My daughter? Oh my Lord!" She kneeled down to Courtney's side as tears dripped down her cheeks. "I haven't seen you for years." she whispered, brushing Courtney's hair off her face.  
  
Whitney clapped her hand to her mouth in shock. "Courtney's mom? Oh my god! She was searching for her everywhere!"  
  
"Class dismissed!" Mrs Darlsen yelled, before leading Courtney out of the room. Everyone looked at each other in bewilderment, before standing up and walking outside. And what the hell was that all about? wondered Jenelope.  
  
Jan looked at his class slowly approaching him, probably about to yell at him for being so late to class. Looking at Missy, as she laughed at something Torrance said, Jan thought to himself, I never realised how beautiful Miss is. Those chocolate brown eyes twinkling, her beautiful smile lighting up her angelic face-am I falling in love with one of my best friends? Just then Missy turned her head towards Jan, and caught him staring at her. Missy felt herself go red. Why is he staring at me like that? I love his gorgeous hazel eyes. Thinking nothing of it, she shook it off and called out to him. "Jan! Hey! Are you feeling better from last night?" Once she reached him, she put her hand on his shoulder, and smiled.  
  
"Jan! Hey! Are you feeling better from last night?" she asked softly. Jan could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, so he quickly coughed and turned away.  
  
"Yeah, I um, I'm fine. I gotta go get a drink, so I'll catch you guys later. See ya!" Jan ran off towards the drinking taps.  
  
"We still have 20 minutes until our next class, so meet us outside the music building, okay?" yelled Missy to his turned back.  
  
"Yeah!" he replied, over his shoulder. Confused with what had just happened, Isis turned to Torrance for an answer. "Okay, what was that about?" Torrance smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. Its just nothing."  
  
Finally reaching the taps, Jan leaned down on them to catch his breath. Since the kiss last night, all he could think of was Missy. Every time he closed his eyes an image of Missy's pretty face would fill his view. She's got everything, he thought. A wonderful personality, moves to rival any Olympic gymnast, and a head full of brains. To top it off, she's got the hottest bod I've ever seen! He grinned to himself as the last thoughts flitted across his mind.  
  
Sliding down against the tap's adjacent brick wall, Jan tried to comprehend what this all meant. He had dated many girls, but he hadn't felt like this about any one of them. Not even the great Lina. Although he did miss her, Jan realised that Lina just wanted his body, and he went a lot deeper than that. Does this mean Missy's the one for me? He wondered, sighing.  
  
Jan began to get up, ready to return to his class. Not looking, he banged his head on the side of the drinking tap.  
  
"Shit." He muttered, clutching his head as he stumbled off.  
  
Walking into the gym, Roxy slammed the double doors open with two hands, hoping to make a lasting impression on the new teacher. Unfortunately, there wasn't a soul in sight. Aghast, Roxy stomped her feet and screamed. "What the f**k!? Where is everyone?" Fuming, she paced around, a frown etched on her face. "This is just ruining my day! NO ONE got to see my grand entrance!"  
  
Meanwhile, outside the music building, the rest of the '01 class had arrived. Carver's face twitched, as if she just heard something horrible. "Get over it, Roxy!" she snapped. Everyone looked at her, confused. "Where did that come from?" asked Whitney, raising an eyebrow. Carver looked surprised and shrugged. "I have no idea."  
  
Back at the gym, Roxy was almost tearing her hair out, wondering why no one had arrived yet. "Oh my god! I just hope my boyfriend can make it better tonight when I come over! And apparently he's got a real bitch of a sister- hopefully she's not as bad as those losers Torrance and Missy! She thought to herself. Frowning, Roxy turned and ran out of the gym.  
  
Carver adjusted her fitted jumper, just as her face twitched again. A smirk appeared on her face, as she appeared to be talking to no one in particular. "Oh yeah, like you would have a boyfriend. He probably just dates you out of pity." she sneered, flicking her hair. Again, Whitney looked at her curiously. "Are you alright, Carver?" she asked. "I…I…I don't think so," Carver stammered, looking slightly pale.  
  
Meanwhile, LaFred was trying to seduce Daniel, but in vain. "So, what are you doing Friday night, big boy?" she said huskily, running her tongue around her mouth seductively. Daniel gulped and looked around frantically for a way out.  
  
"Er, I'm er-um,"  
  
"My boyfriend, thankyou LaFred! Get your own." Whitney told LaFred firmly, saving Daniel in the nick of time. Daniel looked at her in surprise, at his new label of 'boyfriend'. LaFred pouted and ran off to talk to Jenelope and Lava. 


	6. Doin the DJ thang

Chapter 6  
  
The bell rang as the class walked into the music room. Walking in, Torrance and Missy looked to see a very familiar person, standing in front of the class, guitar around his neck.  
  
"Cliff!" both girls exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Torrance asked, a surprised grin curved on her lips. Cliff grinned and strummed a jammin' riff on his guitar.  
  
"I teach music here every Tuesday. I wanted to surprise so I waited for today to tell you!" Torrance smiled, then leaned in to give Cliff a quick kiss on the lips. Once she pulled back, she turned to Missy and gave her a playful shove on her shoulder.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Miss!?"  
  
"I swear, I didn't know!" Missy put up her hands in defence, laughing.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge bang and everyone turned round to see what had happened. Roxy burst into the classroom, slamming the door open, in the meanwhile squashing a certain red-headed student against the wall, who was previously conversing with Darcy and Casey, who rolled their eyes at the antics of Roxy. Prancing over to the tables, she placed her books next to Daniel, Whitney and LaFred both glaring daggers at her.  
  
Carver staggered out from behind the door, and went over to where Roxy was standing. "You bitch!" she screamed, driving a hard punch into Roxy's stomach. Cliff and the rest of the class cracked up and took their seats as Roxy doubled over, tears welling in her eyes from pain.  
  
"Well, kick-boxing must have finally paid off." smirked Carver.  
  
Cliff raised his hands for silence, and began to introduce himself. "Okay everyone, I'm your Tuesday music teacher for the rest of the year. For all those who don't know me, my name is Cliff Pantone."  
  
Pointing to Missy, he continued. "Also, this lovely lady's brother. And I'm sorry to tell you this, but although I may be the same age as most of you, I still have complete, utter power and authority over you, because I am considered to be the rank of teacher." Flashing a quick smile, Cliff got down to business.  
  
"As I understand, your cheer squad try-outs are coming up and you all are expected to choreograph your own cheers. And of course, you need some kind of musical understanding to accomplish that, right? So today, as a nice easy start to the year, we are gonna do the DJ thang, and mix your own music! The uni has kindly bought me 8 MixMaster 3000 turntables for this task, so unfortunately for you (Cliff put on a look of fake pity), y'all have to share. Pair up into threes, please. Torrance?"  
  
The class scurried to partner up. Hearing her name, Torrance walked over to her boyfriend. Missy stood alone as her best friend was partnered. Seeing his chance, Jan grabbed it. "Hey Miss, you wanna go with me?" he asked her, a smile on his face. Missy's heart thudded to a halt. He wants me to go with him? Woohoo!  
  
"Yeah, sure thing, Jan!" Whitney and Daniel, and Casey, Carver and Darcy were the obvious pairs, straightaway choosing each other.  
  
LaFred bounded up to their table. "Yo wassup Danny baby can I go with you?"  
  
Daniel turned red and looked down. Whitney saw her man's embarrassed face and filled the empty silence for him. "Whatever, if we have to," she replied, a bored look on her face. "But just remember, girl, I come with the package, understand?"  
  
LaFred growled and forced a smile. "Yeah, cool!" Turning her eyes (her 'bedroom eyes') back to her target, she blew an air-kiss seductively, flicking her tongue out of her mouth before turning to retrieve a turntable from the from of the lecture room.  
  
Daniel exhaled, and attempted to loosen his shirt collar, but then realised it was already open. Whitney gritted her teeth in anger and sent ESP death messages to LaFred's turned back.  
  
While everyone had chosen their pairs, Courtney stood in the middle of it all, back from her quick rendezvous with her mother. Thinking that Roxy was the only other person left, she clenched her fist and swore under her breath, frustrated, and closed her eyes to calm herself. Opening them, she spotted Les and Tim, and breathed a sigh of relief. Seeing her, Tim whispered something quickly to Les, who nodded in agreement. They then parted, and Tim walked over to Courtney and Roxy, while Les joined Torrance and Cliff. Courtney lifted her eyes to the sky. "Thank god!" she muttered to herself.  
  
Pushing Courtney away, Roxy stalked over to the turntable and waved her hands over it. What the hell is she doing? Trying to be some lame-ass magician? Thought Courtney with disgust. Clearing her throat, Roxy spoke, a pain to the ears, as always. "Okay, I'm like, a pro at mixing music, so- "  
  
"Oh, shut up!" snapped Courtney, arms crossed over her chest. "Can you like, get over yourself for once and give someone else a shot?" Roxy glared at Courtney, then turned to smile at Tim. "Timmy!" Roxy purred, her voice dripping with honey. Tim raised an eyebrow. "Don't call me that."  
  
Roxy paused, and tried again, sidling closer to him. "Tim! You wouldn't mind me going first, would you? I mean, I would give you such a head start."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Tim exhaled heavily. "Roxy, the only way you could give us a head start is if we ditched you. But, seeing as we can't do that, shut up and take the back seat for a while, okay?" Roxy looked at Tim in horror, her mouth hanging open from shock. "And don't you have somewhere else to be? You're cramping my private space."  
  
Face still frozen in her shocked expression, Roxy slowly backed away from Tim, and Courtney. "They don't want me, they don't want me," she said slowly, loud enough for the other two to hear by accident. "No, no, it-it can't be-EVERYBODY WANTS ME!" Her last sentence rose into a maniacal scream, as Roxy tugged at her hair and ran screaming from the room.  
  
Tim turned to Courtney, after the class had resumed what they were doing, after all staring at bewilderment at the whacked-out Roxy. "Was it something I said?" The two burst out laughing and hi-fived, walking up to the front of the music room to collect their music samples.  
  
Missy and Jan leafed through the huge collection of music, trying to find the perfect sample. Sniggering, Jan held up a CD single for Missy to see. "'Tell me how you feel' by Joy Enriquez-jeez, I didn't know cliff liked anything that didn't include guitars! Has he a secret feminine side?" Smiling, Missy took the CD. "Jan, you silly boy! This is from my collection," indicating towards the CD. "I just like a sweet feel-good song once in a while." Jan grinned. "Aww."  
  
"Hey!" protested Missy, playfully punching Jan's arm. Suddenly Jan pulled a single out of the collection, eyes wide. "Oh my god! I have been looking everywhere for this song! Missy, we are definitely using this for the second sample!" He turned the CD cover round so Missy could see it. It was 'First Date' by Blink 182.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She replied, eyes wide. Is this a sign? Will we go on a first date? Damn, I hope so!  
  
For the next 20 minutes each group worked together to create the coolest mixes they could from their chosen samples. Cliff then chose the best samples to play out to the class. "Okay people! Listen up. It was a hard decision, but I've finally come up with the two best mixes. They are-drum roll please-'First Date' by Missy and Jan, and 'Butterfly' by Casey, Carver and Darcy." The winners all hugged and hi-fived, and all crowded round the front to hear the selected mixed samples. People leaned forward as the first sounds of Missy and Jan's mix came over the speakers.  
  
In the car I just can't wait  
  
To pick you up on our very first date  
  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
  
Is it wrong if I think its lame to dance?  
  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
  
I'm just scared of what you think  
  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat  
  
The class nodded their heads in time to the music, some getting up and dancing to the sample's pulsating techno beat. Jan and missy hi-fived each other as the chorus came on.  
  
Lets go  
  
Don't wait  
  
This night's almost over  
  
Honest, lets make this night last forever  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Lets make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Lets make this last forever  
  
As the last 'forever' slowly faded away, Jan and Missy's smiles dissipated, and they stood their, staring into each other's eyes, their hands clasped together from the hi-five. Two seconds later they shook out of their trance and both turned away, embarrassed. The only person who has witnessed this event was Torrance, and she smiled as she stood behind Cliff. 


	7. The kiss

Chapter 7 The bell rang suddenly and Cliff stood up to dismiss the class. "Okay guys, there's no time to hear the second mixed sample, so we will hear that next week. Have a good day, and I'll see ya next week!" Everyone grabbed their books and ran out, eager to have their mid-morning break. Missy ran up to catch up to Torrance. Turning, Torrance grinned at her best friend. "Haha, what was all that about?" Torrance stopped walking and struck a dramatic pose. "Staring into each other's eyes, the lovers clasped their hands." she said dramatically, flourishing her hands. Missy rolled her eyes and grinned. She shrugged, putting her hands on her hips. "I really don't know! It was as if the world stopped for a minute-do you think he likes me? It was a pretty cool feeling, I can tell ya!" Grinning mischievously, Torrance rubbed her hands together. "Only one way to find out." She cupped her hands to her mouth, and yelled out in Jan's direction. "Hey Jan! Wanna go to the movies with me, Miss and Cliff tomorrow night?" Jan turned, a thoughtful look on his face. He shrugged. "Yeah, okay-I'll see you guys at about six, your place?" (He doesn't sound very enthusiastic about it, thought Missy disappointedly.) "Yeah, it's a date!" replied Torrance, turning to snigger at Missy, whose mouth was open from that brash pun. Jan gave them his thumbs up, and then walked to his locker. When he was sure the girls were nowhere in sight, he let out a little whoop of happiness. Finally, I'm going on a date! Is this what I want for Missy and I? Slamming his locker, he made his way over to the college's most popular coffee shop, Cheer.  
  
Back at Torrance and Missy's lockers, the two girls discussed the events of the next night. Exhilarated, Missy could not stop smiling. "Oh my god! I can't believe I'm going out with Jan!" Torrance smiled as she closed her locker. "Well, technically it isn't a date because Cliff and I are gonna be there, but don't worry, we'll give you some private time." Poking out her tongue cheekily, she continued. "Hey, I gotta tell Cliff about our plans. I'll page you if everything's cool. Meet me at Cheer, okay?" "Yeah, sure. I was thinking of going there anyway. Later!" The girls split.  
  
Cheer's doors creaked open, and Jan turned to see who it was. It was Missy. Smiling, he beckoned her over to his spot in the ordering line. "Hey! So, you excited about tomorrow night?" "Yeah, definitely!" Missy said, reaching for her wallet. "I really want to see Queen of the Damned. Join me, or die," she said, mimicking the vampire queen's accent. Laughing, Jan ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, very cool looking movie. Pity Aaliyah died-may she rest in peace. She was a great singer, real hot too!" Missy shook her head in amusement. "You boys, all the same." Finally reaching the counter, the pair ordered. "One cappuccino, please." Jan ordered. "I'll have a mochacchino, thanks," ordered Missy, speaking at the same time as Jan. Looking at each other, they grinned. Jan has such a cute smile! Thought Missy. Simultaneously, Jan thought, I can't believe I'm falling in love with my best friend-but I just can't help it. She's gorgeous!  
  
After paying and grabbing their Styrofoam cups, they looked around for a vacant table to sit. Seeing as Cheer was the place to go for a quick fix, it was no surprise that the tables inside were all taken. "Well, seeing as there's no space in here, do you wanna sit outside?" asked Jan. "It's kind of stuffy in here anyway." "Yeah, I agree!" laughed Missy, as they exited the coffee shop. They spied an empty table, and walked over to it. Setting their cups down on the table, they sat down next to each other. Lifting her cup for a sip, something in Missy's pocket beeped loudly. "Oh shit." Looking down, Missy pulled out her minute pager from her pocket to check who had messaged her. It was Torrance. [Cliff says that's fine. Plans are 6.00 at your house. Be at Cheer soon. Wait for me.]  
  
While Missy was checking her pager, Jan bent down to tie his shoelaces. Looking up at the same time, their eyes locked. Speechless, they stared into each other, as their heads slowly came closer, and closer, until their lips met in a long, lingering kiss. Moving closer, Jan put his arms round Missy's waist, her arms round his neck, as the kiss intensified. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, their bodies moulding to each other. Opening one eye, Jan saw all the people in the coffee shop staring out to them. He pulled out of the kiss, and both him and Missy looked down, embarrassed. "We'd better stop. People are staring." Missy giggled. "Guess we should have left this to the movies, hey?" Jan laughed, and ran one hand through his hair, looking down. "Yeah." Looking up, he grinned wickedly. "How about you and I, disabled toilets, in five minutes?" Missy looked shocked. "Jan!" "Just kidding Miss, just kidding," laughed Jan. 


End file.
